


Long live all the magic we made

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Making Out, POV Alternating, Prince Merlin, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alla vigilia di un giorno importante per il principe Merlin di Albion, il principe Arthur si dimostra il solito asino. Scorrono fiumi di idromele e ciò non aiuta molto a migliorare la situazione... o forse sì.</p>
<p>«È amore, questo?»<br/>«Vuoi che lo sia?»</p>
<p>[Questa storia partecipa al contest Tempo di... Tag! Third edition indetto da Ili91 sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live all the magic we made

**Author's Note:**

> Nick (forum ed eventualmente sito): hiromi_chan  
> Titolo: Long live all the magic we made  
> Fandom: Merlin  
> Genere: Romantico, sentimentale  
> Rating: arancione  
> Pairing/personaggi: Merlin/Arthur  
> Pacchetto scelto: Marriage  
> Elementi utilizzati: guanti, genere romantico  
> Avvertimenti/Note: AU, lime  
> Nda: Prince!Merlin.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa fiction mi è completamente sfuggita di mano. Doveva essere una commedia romantica degli equivoci a rating verde. È diventata una roba lenta su due idioti che non sanno comunicare, fatta di impressioni e ricordi, a rating arancione. Ed è pure una mezza soulmate!AU (ma, in un certo senso, penso che tutte le merthur siano soulmate!AU).
> 
> La storia non segue una cronologia lineare; i punti di vista di Merlin si alternano con quelli di Arthur, e con essi si alterna la linea degli eventi del presente con vari flashback.

 

L'agrifoglio intrecciato intorno ai rami di pino, sopra le porte, spargeva un profumo inebriante. Le braci ardevano nel camino e gli ospiti ridevano, esclamando in coro quando uno scoppiettio più forte li costringeva a ritirare lo spiedino di salsicce.

Lady Mithian, sempre così composta, aveva la faccia rossa per tutto l'idromele che si era scolata di nascosto (ma con grazia, il mignolo alzato). Lady Elena, senza pelliccia già da un'ora, faceva aria alla pelle sudata del collo. Quel cavaliere barbuto di Camelot occhieggiava apertamente la sua scollatura con la scusa di sorreggere milady per il gomito.

Merlin scosse la testa, ridacchiando tra sé. Sua madre non scherzava quando gli aveva detto che si sarebbe occupata della parte alcolica della serata. Sorseggiando il boccale mezzo vuoto, si mise in punta di piedi per cercare Hunith tra la folla; era certo di vederla impegnata a distribuire secchi di idromele bollente (reso ancor più letale perché riscaldato dal soffio dei loro draghi). Nel fare ciò oscillò pericolosamente, ma si riprese quasi subito grugnendo una risatina. Va bene, in realtà caracollò contro la spalla del legato di Essetir, ma non se ne preoccupò. Era il festeggiato, lui. Poteva pure permettersi di essere brillo.

«Sono lieta di vedere che vi state divertendo, principe» disse una vocina sottile al suo fianco.

Merlin si voltò goffamente, il liquido che minacciava di fuoriuscire dal bicchiere e le guance arrossate non più solo per l'alcol. Cavolo.

«Lady Freya» salutò mesto. Forse era il caso di inchinarsi? Lo fece. Arrivò a metà inchino, poi gli girò la testa e si tirò su con un lamento poco fine.

Lady Freya dei Druidi dell'Est rise, la mano davanti alle labbra. «Siete sempre lo stesso, principe Merlin» disse bonariamente, come se stesse rimproverando un cucciolo.

«Cioè, mi comporto da ubriaco anche quando sono sobrio?» replicò lui, allargando le braccia con tanta foga che il resto della bevanda finì sulle scarpe del legato di Essetir. «Non dovrei... oh, scusatemi!» aggiunse Merlin, accorgendosi del danno qualche secondo dopo.

L'omone di Essetir scacciò via brutalmente la sua mano (antipatico, davvero, Merlin si stava solo assicurando che lo stemma della sua casata non si fosse macchiato). Freya rideva ormai apertamente, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere, forse per non offendere Mister Imbronciato, più probabilmente per evitare un disastro diplomatico tra Essetir e le tribù dei druidi nomadi. Sempre accorta, Freya. Sempre adorabilmente... adorabile. Merlin sospirò mentre il legato si allontanava, borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che un membro della famiglia reale avrebbe dovuto mantenere il suo contegno anche durante i festeggiamenti per un lieto evento.

«Intendevo che mi fate sempre sorridere, principe» riprese il discorso Freya. Quella sera, con quell'abito abito viola indosso, era più carina che mai.

«Ho l'abitudine di rendermi ridicolo, già» disse Merlin, mordicchiando l'orlo del boccale.

Il viso di lei si strinse tristemente. Oh, no. Merlin conosceva quell'espressione.

«Non fate così» disse la ragazza, andando a toccargli delicatamente il braccio. «So che è un momento... speciale per voi. È normale essere tesi» bisbigliò, avvicinandosi con circospezione.

Il suo profumo invase le narici del principe: acqua fresca di lago e montagne innevate, baciate dai primi raggi del sole... Merlin si sporse in avanti. Gli occhi di Freya erano scuri e luminosi. «Scappiamo via» le mormorò, con fare cospiratorio. «Scappiamo come dicevamo da piccoli. Andiamo in quel villaggio ai piedi dei monti dell'Est.» Forse, suonando abbastanza lamentoso, sarebbe riuscito a convincerla. A quel punto della serata, quando metà del sangue che aveva in corpo era mischiato con l'idromele, sembrava un piano piuttosto geniale.

Freya si tirò indietro e scosse la testa. «Mio povero principe... oggi non ragionate a mente lucida.»

Lui buttò fuori il labbro inferiore, sperando di farle pena, e lei glielo afferrò prontamente tra due dita. «Eravamo bambini, a quel tempo» gli ricordò divertita. «Due bambini che non volevano prendersi alcuna responsabilità, decidendo di ignorare tutti i loro doveri.»

_«Qulidvr_?» disse lui, che poi significava “quali doveri?”.

«Oh, non saprei. Quelli imposti dal mio noviziato, tanto per dirne una. Poi, quelli nei confronti della vostra famiglia, per esempio? O della vostra Albion, o del regno di Camelot?»

Merlin annuì e agitò una mano per aria, tanto per minimizzare la cosa. Freya non gli aveva ancora liberato la bocca. «Merlin» aggiunse, nostalgica ma decisa. «Non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare, lo sapete. Ci avrebbero riconosciuto subito se fossimo scappati. Inoltre, voi siete  _sempre_  stato già impegnato.»

«Provate a spiegargliela voi, questa cosa» si inserì una nuova voce. «Sembra proprio che da solo lui non riesca ad afferrare il concetto di essere promesso sposo...»

Merlin inspirò profondamente, la lucidità che lo schiaffeggiava al solo riconoscere quel modo puntiglioso di articolare le sillabe.

«... Promesso a me» concluse Arthur, il principe di Camelot, avvicinandosi alla coppia.

Merlin si voltò, torvo, con l'intenzione di degnare il nuovo arrivato di una rapida occhiata.

Non era cambiato in modo significativo, Arthur. Solo, cos'era quella, una nuova cicatrice? Un'irregolare riga sottile si stendeva in orizzontale lungo il ponte del suo naso e, sì, era una cicatrice.

Le spalle drappeggiate dal mantello rosso e dagli stendardi dorati di Camelot sembravano più ampie, più resistenti. La mascella squadrata e il volto appena smagrito intorno agli zigomi gli davano un'aria arrogante come non mai. Aveva il portamento di un generale; a Merlin non sfuggì la presenza del fodero che sbucava da sotto il mantello perfino durante una serata di festa.

«Per quanto, ahimè, anche io preferirei possedere l'abilità di dimenticare di essere legato a  _Mer_ lin, resto sempre stupito dalla facilità con cui il principe sappia scordarsi che siamo fidanzati dalla nascita» disse Arthur, un sorriso obliquo e falsissimo che gli tagliava la faccia in due. La sua stupida, stupida faccia da pesce lesso.

Non era cambiato  _affatto_ , l'idiota.

«Principe Arthur» salutò Merlin, annoiato dalla sua sola presenza, impettito per l'effetto che essa esercitava su di lui. Era tutta la sera che aveva temuto quel momento. Bere non aveva reso meno amara la prospettiva di incontrare il suo promesso sposo alla vigilia delle nozze, dopo due anni che non lo vedeva.

« _Mer_ lin» disse il biondo (com'era sfacciato il modo in cui sapeva pronunciare le parole, con quanta cura sapeva rendere il proprio nome qualcosa di estraneo all'orecchio di Merlin). Arthur alzò i palmi verso l'alto e piegò la testa in una sorta di mezzo inchino derisorio.  _I guanti di pelle_ , notò il principe di Albion,  _gli immancabili guanti di pelle al loro posto anche oggi_.

«Buonasera, Principe» salutò Freya, sollevando graziosamente i lembi del lungo abito.

Con ostentata classe e voluta lentezza, Arthur prese le sue piccole dita e vi depositò un bacio. Merlin non si curò di nascondere la smorfia che fece e, anzi, stette bene attento a farsi vedere da Arthur quando lui alzò gli occhi incontrando i suoi.

Una doppia provocazione.

«Sapete, Milady, mi trovate d'accordo con voi» disse il principe di Camelot, fissando però Merlin. «Temo sia proprio vero che, nell'eventualità che foste scappati, vi avrebbero riconosciuto subito. Le orecchie di  _Mer_ lin vi avrebbero tradito. Non se ne sono mai viste di così grandi in tutti i sette regni.»

Merlin emise un sospiro indignato, piegò il capo di lato, si leccò le labbra, si alzò la manica destra della tunica blu fino al gomito («Credo sia il caso di andare», «No, aspettate, Milady», «Insisto, vi prego. Siete appena tornato dal fronte, avrete molte cose da dire al principe Merlin», «Io...  _Merl_ in mi pare un po' ubriaco, restate», « _È_  ubriaco, dunque lo affido a voi», «In questo caso...», «Buona serata»), poi si arrotolò fino al gomito anche l'altra manica.

Rimase solo con Arthur, per quanto potevano essere soli in mezzo al mare festante degli invitati al matrimonio che avrebbe unito Camelot ad Albion. ‘Ma sarà domani’ si disse mentalmente Merlin. ‘Sarà solo domani.’

Si squadrarono silenziosamente, l'astio di uno e l'ironia dell'altro in ogni stoccata, l'aria che sfrigolava intorno per la tensione mal trattenuta. Con Arthur era sempre uno scontro mancato e, quando non era mancato, era una rissa vera. La distanza e il tempo non avevano appianato quella verità. Certo, se si fossero allontanati sul retro per sistemare i conti aperti, Merlin non l'avrebbe avuta vinta. Anche se non era tanto lucido, se ne rendeva conto; Arthur era grosso, molto più grosso, ora che era tornato dalla guerra, ora che era un uomo. (Lo era sempre stato, in realtà, un uomo, fin da bambino.)

«Ho fatto bene a portare il mio contributo al banchetto, vedo» commentò Arthur, prendendo atto della figura di Merlin con una lunga occhiata, per niente lusinghiera. «Perché non ci avete comunicato la carenza di scorte alimentari? Vi avremmo aiutato volentieri.»

«Nessuna carenza» replicò Merlin, masticando un insulto represso.

«Sicuro? Eppure sei talmente magro... scheletrico, quasi» disse lentamente. Il suo sguardo scorse ancora su di lui, dai capelli ricci in cima alla testa fino alla suola degli stivali. Arthur indugiò appena sulle clavicole un po' sporgenti, sulla pelle nuda che di solito era nascosta da un fazzoletto annodato intorno al collo.

Merlin vide salire e scendere il suo pomo d'Adamo e, per riflesso, sentì la propria bocca stirarsi in una linea secca e il petto alzarsi in un respiro irregolare, troppo profondo.

«Non ti ricordavo così...» disse il principe di Camelot, faticando per trovare un termine adatto, «poco di sostanza, ecco» concluse, strizzando le palpebre. «Ci navighi, dentro la tua tunica. Se non fosse per la cintura, ti cadrebbero pure i pantaloni.»

«Non capisco come il fatto che mi cadano i pantaloni possa essere affar tuo» replicò Merlin, andando a tamburellare con l'indice contro il petto dell'altro. Sì, forse stava firmando la propria condanna a morte, ma amava quei pantaloni!

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio, guardò il dito di Merlin contro la sua maglia, guardò Merlin. «Che i tuoi pantaloni stiano al posto giusto  _sarà_  affar mio, da domani» commentò. «Purtroppo» si curò di aggiungere.

Merlin avvampò, ritirando l'indice con uno scatto. Che caldo! Aveva bevuto troppo e il discorso stava prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva affatto. «Sì, beh, beh, e tu sei una faccia di girino!» biascicò – ma con enfasi.

«Una faccia di girino. Davvero.»

«Sì» annuì con vigore, «sì, sì, e poi...» e poi, avvicinandosi per colpirlo alla spalla, sbagliò qualcosa nei suoi calcoli. Forse mise un piede in mezzo all'altro, forse Arthur gli afferrò il braccio prima che potesse sfiorarlo, insomma, era tutto piuttosto annebbiato e, del resto, la testa gli girava troppo per permettergli una visione esatta delle cose. Senza contare che l'idromele incendiario stava tornando a farsi sentire, percorrendo minacciosamente la strada verso la sua bocca a ritroso.

«Dèi... non sei cambiato affatto. Non avrai intenzione di vomitare, vero?» rimbombò la voce di Arthur. Proveniva da un punto non ben definito ma molto vicino al suo orecchio.

«Mhgn» disse coerentemente Merlin.

«C'è troppo rumore, troppo caldo e troppo odore di vino. Andiamo fuori» ordinò Arthur, in quel suo tipico tono che non lasciava spazio a risposte. Quel tono tutto  _gnè-gnè_ , ritorno quando mi pare e comando io, non ti devo spiegazioni perché sono il principe dell'universo degli asini volanti.

«Asini volanti, adesso, sul serio?»

‘L'ho detto ad alta voce?’

Un sospiro divertito. Arthur sospirava così quando sorrideva di quel suo sorriso appena accennato, raro e inusuale, le ciglia pallide contro la pelle che Merlin quasi riusciva a vedere, anche se aveva chiuso gli occhi.

«Stai continuando a parlare, in realtà. Il sorriso cosa?»

La guancia contro la spalla dura e solida di Arthur, Merlin mormorò, «Portami fuori. Portami via, testa di fagiolo.»

«È quello che sto cercando di fare.»

Merlin lo sapeva benissimo, però voleva avere l'ultima parola. Soddisfatto per esserci riuscito, lasciò che Arthur gli passasse un braccio attorno alle spalle e che lo guidasse fuori dalla stanza dei ricevimenti. Uscendo intercettò la figurina morbida e viola di Freya, in piedi al fianco di Hunith. Le due donne gli rivolsero un sorriso sornione, scuotendo in contemporanea la testa.

 

ɛɜ

 

C'era questo bambino.

Erano tutti in piedi davanti alle mura del castello di Albion, bianco e quasi rosato, splendente nella luce del tramonto come in una favola. Riuscivano a scorgerli bene, ormai.

La mamma, seduta sulla sella dietro di lui, lo stringeva forte a sé, tirando leggermente le redini del cavallo per farlo passare al trotto.

«Vedi, tesoro?» disse Ygraine. «Vedi quei signori, laggiù? È la casata degli Emrys che attende il nostro arrivo. Ne abbiamo parlato tante volte, ricordi, vero?»

Arthur annuì. Se lo ricordava.

Sua madre gli passò le dita affusolate tra i capelli e lui inseguì timidamente la carezza, sollevando il capo. Sentì l'anello dei De Bois che Ygraine portava all'anulare strofinare contro la sua pelle. D'istinto, portò la piccola mano contro il proprio petto, sopra la maglia, tastando la forma circolare dell'anello gemello che lui teneva sempre appeso a una catenina intorno al collo.

«Vedi quel signore là? Quello molto alto, con la corona di ginepro in testa e il drappo di pelle di drago sulla spalla» disse ancora sua madre.

Arthur assottigliò lo sguardo, allungandosi in avanti. «Quello con quella barbona scura?» chiese, un po' titubante.

Uther, che cavalcava accanto a loro, scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Ygraine l'accompagnò con la sua risata cristallina che Arthur amava tanto, ma che ora gli fece solo gonfiare la guance con indignazione. Perché lo prendevano in giro, aveva detto qualcosa di male?

«Non ti arrabbiare, tesoro, hai ragione. Ha proprio una grossa barbona. Sapessi quante volte Hunith gli ha chiesto di radersela... È Balinor, il re di Albion.»

Arthur annuì ancora, tutto serio. «La signora accanto, allora, è la regina Hunith» disse, sentendosi molto soddisfatto delle proprie deduzioni.

«Sì, è lei, l'amica della mamma. La signora che ti ha fatto nascere.»

Erano tutti lì ad attendere lui, considerò Arthur. Il re e la regina, gli scudieri accanto ai cavalli, le guardie coi pennacchi blu sugli elmi opachi e gli sbandieratori che tenevano alti gli stendardi di Albion, draghi bianchi che si stagliavano su stoffa cobalto. E due _draghi veri_ , notò, la bocca che gli cadeva quasi a terra, due draghi che volavano pigramente in cerchio sopra il gruppetto, uno piccolino e tutto bianco che mordeva la coda di uno gigantesco e scuro.

Poi c'era questo bambino.

Era sbucato tra la folla ed era corso ad aggrapparsi alle gonne della regina, tutto trafelato. I suoi capelli erano come il piumaggio di un corvo spettinato e, anche da qualche metro di distanza, Arthur si accorse che aveva delle orecchie improponibili. « _Mer_ lin» indovinò.

«Mh-mh» fece la mamma, e il cuore di Arthur perse un battito perché quello era Merlin, il  _suo_  Merlin, il bambino al quale la sua vita era stata promessa, l'uomo che avrebbe protetto e che un giorno avrebbe sposato. Arthur afferrò da sopra la tunica la circonferenza del suo anello dei De Bois, una fede che attendeva un'altra mano dal momento in cui Arthur era venuto alla luce. Un giuramento.

Quello era Merlin.

E aveva delle orecchie davvero grosse.

 

ɛɜ

 

«Non toccherò mai più una singola goccia del tuo idromele corretto, mamma» disse Merlin, tirandosi a sedere a fatica. Con le occhiaie, le mani tra i capelli e i vestiti stropicciati della sera precedente addosso, era l'immagine stessa della disperazione.

Hunith ridacchiò aprendo la finestra. La luce del mattino fece gemere Merlin pateticamente.

«Sei proprio identico a tuo padre, parola mia» disse la donna, andandosi a sedere sul bordo del suo letto. «La sera prima del nostro matrimonio, lui e Kilgharrah si scolarono metà delle riserve di vino del castello. Quando dovette raggiungermi all'altare, non riuscì ad andare dritto per più di due passi senza vacillare.»

«Ma è orribile» rise Merlin, scettico.

«Voi signori dei draghi siete proprio selvaggi... è difficile avervi come consorti. Ora saprai cosa significa essere nei panni miei e di Arthur.»

Alla menzione di Arthur, Merlin si ammutolì, e le sue dita andarono a stringere le lenzuola.

«Ehi» fece Hunith, accarezzandogli la guancia. Per qualche lungo minuto non disse nulla; Merlin si abbandonò al suo silenzio ristoratore e alle sue coccole.

«Non mi dirai qualcosa come “oggi è il grande giorno, devi essere felice”?» fece poi il principe di Albion, cercando di farsi vedere pieno di voglia di scherzare.

Hunith lo fulminò con un'occhiata che significava “ma per chi mi hai preso? Sono tua madre”. «Dimmi cos'è successo ieri sera con Arthur» fu quello che la regina chiese.

Merlin puntò lo sguardo sul ritratto a olio di Aithusa e Kilgharrah appeso alla parete. Sulla cornice erano stati fatti tanti piccoli tagli in una riproduzione della pelle squamata delle creature che gli Emrys proteggevano. Tutta la mobilia del castello presentava quelle decorazioni.

«Che intendi dire, mamma?»

«Vi ho visto uscire abbracciati dal salone-»

«Non eravamo proprio  _abbracciat_ -»

«Vi abbiamo visto tutti» lo interruppe Hunith, alzando eloquentemente le sopracciglia. «Allora, racconta, tesoro.»

Il principe si morse il labbro, a disagio. «Non so, non mi ricordo» farfugliò alla svelta.

Hunith annuì in segno di comprensione, battendo la mano sul suo ginocchio. «Va bene, la mamma capisce quando vuoi mantenere la tua privacy» lo rassicurò. Ma solo per tornare alla carica qualche momento dopo: «Arthur è diventato davvero un bell'uomo, non credi? É sempre stato un bel ragazzo, ma devo dire che ieri sera era davvero luminoso. Ha fatto girare il collo a tutte le signore della sala.»

Merlin alzò gli occhi verso il baldacchino, ributtandosi tra le lenzuola con un drammatico tuffo.

«Se devo essere onesta, però» riprese Hunith, la voce come quando leggeva i dispacci che portavano cattive notizie dai confini del regno, «avrei preferito vederlo ragazzino ancora a lungo. È dovuto crescere talmente tanto in fretta...»

«Hai visto quella cicatrice?» mormorò Merlin, sovrappensiero. Alzò le braccia fino a toccare la spalliera con la punta delle dita, un inconscio gesto di resa. «Chissà quante altre cicatrici si è procurato in questi due anni...»

Hunith gli toccò la caviglia, piano. «Oh, tesoro...»

La luce filtrata dalle tende bianche entrava placidamente, sfumando i contorni di tutte le cose. Merlin serrò forte le palpebre finché non vide sprazzi chiari e sanguigni nel buio del vuoto.

Il suo cuore era chiuso in una morsa di vetro. Il gran giorno era arrivato.

 

ɛɜ

 

In realtà, ad Arthur non era sempre andata giù la storia del matrimonio combinato. Soprattutto quando, a quattordici anni, si era invaghito della dolce Guinevere e aveva creduto che il suo mondo sarebbe finito se non avesse potuto averla. Gwen era così buona, così morbida e attraente. Era anche una serva, però, e questo (oltre al fatto che non fosse, ovviamente, la persona alla quale era promesso) era stato causa di enormi conflitti tra Arthur e suo padre.

«Quando sarò re eliminerò le vuote regole sociali che vietano di sposare chi ami» aveva coraggiosamente annunciato un giorno nel corso di una furiosa litigata con il re.

Ma poi... poi succedeva che, una volta all'anno, i Pendragon prendevano i loro cavalli, attraversavano metà delle terre dell'ovest e raggiungevano Albion, dove gli Emrys li attendevano; dove il sorriso di Merlin, genuino o irrisorio che fosse, attendeva Arthur.

La maggior parte del tempo era sicuro di non avere proprio nulla in comune con quel ragazzetto smilzo e impertinente. Si era chiesto costantemente come avrebbe potuto passare tutta la vita con lui, essergli devoto se Merlin lo faceva tanto infuriare per ogni piccola cosa.

Una sottile tensione correva tra loro e li portava all'orlo del collasso, spingendoli a estenuanti diverbi che non vedevano mai una conclusione risolutiva. Le divergenze di opinioni, anziché appianarsi col tempo, non facevano che aumentare. Più i due principi crescevano e più si scontravano. A volte si urlavano addosso gratuitamente, per futili motivi; a pochi centimetri l'uno dalla faccia dell'altro, rossi per la foga, gli animi scaldati, la voglia di fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa... fino a che Arthur non riusciva a dire più niente e si ritrovava a chiedersi quale fosse il motivo per cui gli mancava il fiato davanti all'imperituro sguardo di sfida di Merlin.

 

ɛɜ

 

«Ti sei mai chiesta se sia davvero la cosa giusta?» disse Merlin.

Sua madre gli stava passando un pettine bagnato tra i capelli, evitando con cura la corona d'argento dei signori dei draghi. Erano ancora nelle sue stanze e ormai mancava poco all'inizio della cerimonia. Il principe di Albion, seduto davanti a una specchiera rotonda con un drago di legno che circondava il vetro, si sentiva un idiota. Gli avevano fatto indossare un mantello blu cobalto sopra la giacca lunga che si apriva all'altezza della vita. La fascia intorno lo stringeva tanto da farlo sentire in trappola anche nei propri abiti.

«Per Albion e Camelot, sicuramente è la cosa giusta» scherzò sua madre, girando intorno alla domanda. «Da questa unione entrambi i regni ricaveranno grandi benefici: loro ci aiuteranno con l'amministrazione dei confini e noi forniremo rinforzi  _volanti_  in caso di battaglia. Anche se dubito che Kilgharrah sarà favorevole a farsi cavalcare da qualcun altro che non sia tu.»

«Come sei spiritosa» disse Merlin, senza un briciolo di divertimento.

Hunith allora gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo fece voltare sullo sgabello di legno. «La vostra unione è stata voluta dalle forze della terra, cosa potrebbe andare storto?» gli ricordò.

Lo sapeva, questo, ma non bastava a farlo sentire meglio. Un grosso nodo gli si era formato all'altezza della gola perché stava per sposarsi, stava per sposare  _Arthur_  seguendo la volontà di un destino superiore che gli era stato imposto ancor prima di nascere.

Che era stato imposto a entrambi.

«Merlin» lo chiamò piano Hunith, sollevandogli il mento con il palmo ruvido. Era una regina che non temeva i lavori manuali, i calli lo testimoniavano. Merlin prese la sua destra tra le proprie dita, se la portò alle labbra; baciò l'anello di opale della famiglia Emrys, forgiato dal fuoco dei draghi, e cercò di non pensare al proprio anulare sinistro, nudo.

Hunith lo tirò a sé facendo pressione sulla sua nuca e lo strinse contro il suo petto. «Mi si spezza il cuore a vederti così triste. Ma non devi esserlo, lo sai-»

«Siamo nati l'uno per l'altro, lo comprendo bene» la interruppe Merlin. «Ma mi chiedo se questo sarà sufficiente.»

Tutti, nei sette regni, conoscevano la storia; tutti sapevano di come i guaritori avessero annunciato alla regina di Camelot che il parto l'avrebbe portata alla morte, e tutti sapevano dei lunghi e bui mesi della malattia di re Uther. Questi aveva abbandonato Camelot a sé stessa, immerso nella sua disperazione, lacerato tra la possibilità di perdere l'amata consorte o il tanto desiderato erede. In ogni caso, già in lutto.

La regina, però, una donna di polso, non aveva permesso che Camelot venisse messa in crisi; aveva fatto chiamare a palazzo i sovrani di Albion, il regno dove fioriva la magia, chiedendo loro aiuto perché almeno il principino venisse alla luce sano e salvo.

Tuttavia la magia, la regina strega Hunith aveva detto, esigeva un prezzo: un'anima andava offerta in dono per far sì che il battito vitale fiorisse in un'altra.

La regina Ygraine era stata irremovibile, inutili le proteste disperate di Uther. Grazie all'aiuto degli incantesimi di Hunith, il piccolo Arthur era nato sano e forte, baciato dal sole. Camelot era risorta dalle oscure ceneri, così anche il suo re. E poi, il miracolo era accaduto: Ygraine era sopravvissuta. Non era stato dunque sulla sua vita, che la magia aveva avanzato una richiesta.

Erano stati convocati con gran preoccupazione i druidi e le grandi sacerdotesse di tutte le terre emerse, e così la Dea aveva parlato loro: «La vita del figlio nato dalla magia è promessa al figlio della magia stessa, futuro re di Albion».

Qualche anno dopo, Merlin aveva benedetto con il suo arrivo le esistenze dei sovrani di Albion. I druidi avevano parlato di nuovo, annunciando che il principino respirava magia pura e che era fiorito dal ventre della sterile Hunith solo grazie alla promessa stretta con Camelot. La magia era venuta al mondo reclamando ciò che le era stato promesso: la vita di Arthur era quella prescelta. La sua esistenza aveva richiamato l'esistenza di Merlin e, poiché era nato uno, l'aveva fatto anche l'altro. Al principe di Albion, il principe di Camelot avrebbe offerto tutto se stesso; così la Dea terra che ogni cosa governa aveva deciso.

Sì, questo chiunque lo sapeva. Ma nessuno sapeva cosa significasse sentirselo ripetere da sempre, sentire il proprio futuro segnato, il cuore stretto e legato a quello di qualcuno che preferiva nascondere dietro un guanto il simbolo del loro legame.

Merlin si intrappolò tra le dita l'anulare della mano sinistra.

«Ciò che so» riprese Hunith, «è che ho sempre creduto che non esistesse un essere umano completamente perfetto per un altro... fino a che non ho visto voi. Ogni volta che vi vedo insieme penso,  _sento_ , che siete davvero, davvero fatti l'uno per l'altro. In tutti i sensi.»

«Non è così, non può essere così!» scattò Merlin, alzandosi in piedi tanto in fretta da far cadere lo sgabello. Si odiò immediatamente per quel gesto; non avrebbe mai voluto alzare la voce con sua madre... ma perché perfino lei non riusciva a capire? «Lui... ah...» tentò di spiegare con frustrazione, portandosi le mani nei capelli, «mi considera una responsabilità! L'ho sempre saputo e ieri sera ne ho finalmente avuto la conferma» disse. Il trionfo che avrebbe dovuto ostentare per essersi scoperto nel giusto suonò decisamente troppo amaro.

«Merlin...»

«Non sono che un dovere.» E gli cedette la voce, vergognosamente. «Un patto da onorare.»

Maledetto, nobile Arthur. Disposto a sopportare le conseguenze di azioni per cui lui non aveva colpa. Disposto ad accollarsi la protezione di Merlin perché qualcuno (il Fato!) aveva deciso che la sua vita sarebbe stata dedita a questo.

Il principe di Albion, però, non lo accettava.

L'idea che Arthur fosse costretto a un obbligo così grande l'aveva sempre disturbato e ora, a un passo dalla concretizzazione del matrimonio, lo faceva sentire malissimo. Lui per primo non aveva intenzione di legarsi a qualcuno che non lo voleva, e i sensi di colpa facevano a pungi con quel tremendo nodo allo stomaco. Si sentiva talmente tanto inadeguato e, forse... rifiutato no, ma... sì, rifiutato.

«Non voglio sposarlo» disse deciso, sferzando l'aria con un braccio. «Basta, questa pazzia è durata fin troppo.»

Stava meglio ora che l'aveva detto. Già la coscienza si era alleggerita – non era vero, era solo un'illusione, ma non importava che lo fosse, dopotutto.

Sua madre tentò di richiamarlo – fu inutile. Merlin uscì a grandi falcate dalle sue stanze.

 

ɛɜ

 

La maggior parte del tempo, Arthur era sicuro di non avere proprio nulla in comune con quel ragazzetto smilzo e impertinente; questo era indiscutibile.

Qualche altra volta, però, le sue convinzioni vacillavano con brusca violenza – uno scossone e Arthur non era più certo di niente. Con il passare degli anni, qualcosa che poteva apparire piccolo e privo di significato gli diventava incredibilmente caro, come la chiave del portagioie di sua madre che lui aveva perduto e poi ritrovato sotto il letto dopo esseri sentito in colpa per mesi.

Accadeva, per esempio, che il principe di Albion lo prendesse per mano, distrattamente e con naturalezza, e che lo guidasse fino in cima alla torre nord del palazzo. La prima volta che ce lo aveva portato erano stati molto giovani, Arthur aveva forse avuto undici anni, Merlin otto. Erano svicolati via da una noiosa riunione dei sovrani dei sette regni (solo molto più tardi il principe di Camelot si sarebbe reso conto che tutti li avevano visti e li avevano lasciati andare, ridacchiando bonariamente).

«Ti faccio vedere qualcosa di bellissimo» gli aveva sussurrato Merlin, le piccole dita che stringevano le sue con una forza che Arthur mai si sarebbe aspettato.

Il principe di Camelot aveva protestato a gran voce il suo disappunto, perché lui era un bambino grande e doveva assistere alle riunioni per decidere le sorti del suo regno. Avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente dalla presa dell'altro. Volendo, avrebbe persino potuto spingerlo e farlo cadere a terra. Non l'aveva fatto. Si era lasciato trascinare, invece, per i corridoi che usava solo la servitù, superando arazzi polverosi e fredde pareti di mattoni. Merlin aveva poi imboccato una scalinata a chiocciola, slittando ogni tanto sulle pietre levigate dall'uso e dal tempo. Arthur aveva alzato la testa e la spirale degli scalini gli era sembrata protendersi verso l'alto all'infinito, ma non si era lamentato; aveva preso fiato e, come un cavaliere coraggioso, era rimasto al fianco di Merlin, tra il _taptap_  dei loro stivali e la luce fioca che filtrava dalle feritoie nel muro.

Infine Merlin aveva spalancato un pesante portone di legno e Arthur si era ritrovato senza fiato davanti alle forme accoccolate di due draghi che sonnecchiavano. Le sue labbra si erano schiuse per la sorpresa (era la prima volta che vedeva quelle creature così da vicino!) e, non sapendo bene cosa gli fosse concesso fare, si era guardato intorno; aveva preso atto del pavimento coperto di paglia e del cono della torre che si apriva in uno spicchio circolare di cielo. Poi si era voltato verso Merlin, il cuore che batteva forte, gli occhi grandi.

«Questi sono i nostri draghi e questa è la loro tana» aveva esclamato il principe di Albion. «Beh, ecco, non sono tutti quanti qui. Il resto del branco è fuori a caccia, penso. O a giocare. Come vedi, ce ne sono solo due, ma sono i migliori! Quando saremo grandi, li comanderò in battaglia per te» aveva annunciato, tutto soddisfatto. «Ma solo se non ti comporterai come una testa di fagiolo.»

Arthur era riuscito a tirare fuori uno sbuffo incredulo, perché non pensava che un cosino tutto orecchie potesse mai condurre in battaglia il grosso drago scuro che giaceva nell'angolo (né tanto meno quello piccolino e bianco). Però aveva sinceramente apprezzato la determinazione di Merlin; allo stesso modo, ne aveva apprezzato il coraggio quando la regina Hunith era venuta a ripescarli, tirandoli via per le orecchie, e Arthur aveva saputo che l'accesso alla tana dei draghi era riservato solo ai signori dei draghi.

Questo non aveva impedito a Merlin di continuare a portarci Arthur nel corso degli anni. Il principe di Camelot aveva pensato a lungo che fosse perché Merlin, l'idiota, provava un particolare piacere nel vedere sua madre che tirava per le orecchie l'erede di Camelot. Qualche volta, però, aveva avuto il dubbio che Merlin volesse solo permettergli di andare a trovare Aithusa, il drago bianco per il quale Arthur nutriva un debole.

 

Qualche tempo dopo il suo diciottesimo compleanno, Arthur, non avendo scorto Merlin ad attenderlo davanti al castello al suo arrivo, era andato a cercarlo alla torre. L'intuizione si era rivelata quella giusta.

«Mi hai trovato» aveva detto Merlin. Il suo sguardo era subito corso a terra. I suoi capelli erano più spettinati e ricci sopra la fronte rispetto all'ultima volta che lo aveva visto – l'anno prima, quando si erano lasciati dopo un furioso litigio per qualcosa che Arthur non ricordava bene.

«Certo che ti ho trovato» aveva detto il principe di Camelot, alzando il mento.

Erano rimasti lì in silenzio per un po' ad accarezzare Aithusa, che gorgogliava felice, apprezzando le attenzioni. Merlin era rimasto mezzo nascosto dietro la forma dell'animale, ormai ingombrante. Arthur aveva voluto dirgli qualcosa, scherzare, sgridarlo, ma non c'era riuscito. Dopo aver superato l'infanzia, relazionarsi con il principe di Albion si era rivelato ancora più arduo. Arthur odiava quella continua danza imbarazzante in punta di piedi; odiava ritrovarsi sempre col sentore di aver fatto il passo sbagliato, di aver calcolato male il ritmo.

Allora, preso da un sottile e fastidioso nervosismo, si era limitato a osservare il viso di Merlin: la carnagione pallida, gli zigomi affilati, le sopracciglia scure, corrugate in una linea assorta, il naso lungo e dritto.

«Non ti togli i guanti?» gli aveva detto a un certo punto l'altro, con un tono di voce inconsueto, quasi dimesso.

«No» aveva risposto, indispettito perché Merlin non si era ancora degnato di guardarlo in faccia – Merlin che lo guardava sempre, sempre dritto negli occhi, che lo sbeffeggiasse o gli urlasse insulti coniati apposta per lui.

Non ci aveva fatto caso, in quel momento, occupato com'era a mostrarsi irritato; ma poi, l'idea che Merlin fosse stato deluso per qualcosa che lui aveva (o non aveva) fatto era tornata spesso a infastidirlo nei momento meno opportuni.

 

ɛɜ

 

Le guance di Merlin, infuocate dall'idromele, trovarono immediato sollievo quando Arthur lo scortò fuori dal palazzo. Era una serata umida e densa; i fumi grigiastri di una bassa nebbia abbracciavano la collina. L'erba era bagnata e il freddo sembrava passare oltre gli abiti e insidiarsi nelle vene. Il contrasto con la campana di calore in cui si sentiva chiuso Merlin era singolare. Solo ora il liquore lo stava colpendo con la sua piena potenza, e poi c'era Arthur, ovviamente, una fornace umana al suo fianco. Merlin era aggrappato alla sua giacca e lui lo sorreggeva con un braccio intorno alle spalle. Arthur però, per quanto non perdesse mai occasione di vantarsi della sua superiorità fisica, sembrava non riuscire a sostenere del tutto il peso di entrambi. Avanzavano goffamente, incespicando, i mezzi spergiuri trattenuti tra i denti quando uno pestava i piedi all'altro.

Merlin aggrottò le sopracciglia, ordinando al suo cervello di collaborare. Per quale motivo sembrava che stessero camminando come  _due_  ubriachi? Spostò lo sguardo sugli stivali del principe di Camelot: passo, passo, mezzo passo. Passo, passo, mezzo passo.

«Zoppichi» constatò, come se stesse leggendo un libro. Sbatté le palpebre, ancora e ancora,  _avanti, cervello_. «Arthur, stai zoppicando» si impose, poggiando il palmo aperto sul suo torace per farlo fermare.

L'altro lo ignorò con impegno (Merlin lo seppe perché aveva arricciato le labbra. Arthur arricciava sempre le labbra quando si impegnava in qualcosa). «Non è niente» grugnì, guardando avanti a sé.

«È una ferita di guerra? Sei rimasto ferito gravemente?»

Arthur sembrava risoluto a non spendere nemmeno un momento per dargli ascolto, cosa alla quale Merlin era abituato, ma stasera non ci sarebbe passato sopra. Quando il biondo se lo tirò addosso di più per bilanciare il peso, lui sgattaiolò via (in modo piuttosto goffo e, forse, quasi finì col sedere per terra, ma erano dettagli, quelli).

«Arthur» lo chiamò. In realtà non sapeva cosa aveva voluto dirgli.

Il principe di Camelot lo guardò; l'espressione distante e dura che spesso sfoggiava aveva un chedi strano. Era come se qualcosa aleggiasse sul suo viso, tra le pieghe agli angoli della bocca e la pelle corrucciata in mezzo alle sopracciglia, qualcosa che gli incupiva appena l'espressione.

Merlin aveva mentito: non era vero che non fosse cambiato. C'era un'ombra, adesso, che le luci, il calore e il vino della festa avevano nascosto; un vago senso di sconfitta, palese ora che Merlin si era deciso a guardare. Un'ascia tanto pesante da costringere Arthur a tenere dritto il collo con uno sforzo altrimenti inusuale per il suo carattere.

Il principe di Albion sentì come se le tante corde di magia tese dentro di lui vibrassero miseramente, come se le loro estremità venissero recise in un sol colpo.

‘Che ti hanno fatto per ridurti così?’

«Niente» rispose Arthur.

Merlin chiuse gli occhi con forza. Forse avrebbe dovuto imporre un controllo più rigido al filtro che regolava i collegamenti tra la mente e la bocca, ma in quel momento si accorse che gliene importava ben poco. Dopotutto, se avesse detto qualcosa di inopportuno, avrebbe potuto incolpare la sua sbronza. «Perché non mi hai fatto sapere che avevi bisogno di rinforzi? Sarei venuto subito.» Colpa della sbronza. «Saremmo... insomma, io con loro... sarei...» Si cinse il polso sinistro con la mano destra.

Le iridi di Arthur, violacee nella nebbia plumbea, corsero a intercettare i suoi movimenti. «Avrete di certo ricevuto costanti dispacci ufficiali sulla situazione» disse, come se quello bastasse. Come se fosse convinto di potergliela dare a bere.

«Avresti dovuto permetterci di mandare in aiuto i draghi, idiota!» scattò Merlin. Il calore affluì tutto in una cappa intorno alle tempie.

«L'idiota sei tu» disse il principe di Camelot, calmo. Le parole vennero accompagnate da una lenta pacca sulla nuca di Merlin. Il suo palmo si fermò lì. «Non potevo correre il rischio che i draghi devastassero i campi con il loro fuoco. La popolazione non avrebbe più potuto riprendersi, una volta concluso il conflitto. Sarebbe stato insensato portare altra distruzione, la gente del regno di Cenred non ha colpa se il loro sovrano è un vile bastardo.»

«Anche se non hai accettato la proposta di un mio intervento insieme ai cavalieri alati di Albion,» insistette Merlin, avvicinandosi, «avresti dovuto comunque portarmi con te.» In un'altra situazione non l'avrebbe mai detto. O forse... sì, l'avrebbe detto in ogni caso, sbronza o no.

«Uno come te sul campo di battaglia?» disse Arthur, sbuffando ironicamente. Poi procedette a sedersi per terra con un minuscolo gemito (era ferito sul serio, l'asino) e la mano sulla nuca di Merlin scivolò via piano piano.

Il principe di Albion restò in piedi. «Avresti avuto un  _signore dei draghi_  tra le tue fila» gli ricordò stizzito.

«Un titolo non è che una vuota barzelletta quando ti puntano una lama alla gola. Un signore dei draghi senza draghi è inutile in battaglia.»

«Non sono inutile!» alzò la voce Merlin, le narici larghe, mille punture di spilli intorno al naso, agli occhi... le orbite umide, zeppe di frustrazione. Urlargli in faccia dall'alto andava bene per scaricarsi; era in questo, che erano bravi entrambi: urlarsi in faccia. «Hai rifiutato il mio intervento in qualità di principe di Albion, alleata di Camelot-» iniziò, il tono tremolante che s'impennava in intensità.

«Non siamo ancora ufficialmente alleati, non prima del matrimonio-»

Il maledetto aveva davvero intensione di mantenersi così pacato?

‘Avanti, Arthur, lo so che sai essere battagliero.’

«... Ufficiosamente alleata di Camelot, allora» disse Merlin tra i denti stretti, alzando le braccia per aria. «Hai mancato di rispetto alla mia autorità di principe e, va bene, tu manchi di rispetto a tutti continuamente, non me la sono presa per questo.»

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio. Le mani coperte dai guanti erano appoggiate stancamente sulle ginocchia. «Stiamo facendo inversione di ruoli, qui.»

Merlin pestò i piedi a terra, ringhiò, si scompigliò i capelli.

«Non credevo fosse possibile, ma quando sei ubriaco sei ancora più ridicolo del soli-» iniziò a commentare Arthur, ma Merlin non gli diede tempo di articolare l'ultima sillaba.

«Se non mi volevi al tuo fianco a cavallo di un drago, per paura gli dèi solo sanno di cosa, sarei stato disposto ad aiutarti in qualunque altro modo!» vuotò il sacco. La sua voce rimbombò per tutta la collina, scoppi contro gli alberi, delusione disciolta nella nebbia. Il torace si svuotò di colpo lasciandolo stordito e, oh, adesso sì che iniziava ad appannarglisi la vista. Non c'era niente da fare, però; non c'era rimasto altro che aprirsi davanti a lui. Così forse sarebbe riuscito a iniettargli un po' di senno in testa, ad evitare che si ripetesse un evento del genere.

«Avrei fatto da fante per te» ammise, il tono malfermo e scoperto, «da medico, da scudiero. Ti avrei lucidato l'armatura, ti avrei curato le ferite – avr-avrei fatto di tutto per esserti d'aiuto, avrei fatto di tutto per te, non lo sai?» Riprese fiato, barcollando all'indietro. Girò il volto per non farsi vedere a raccogliere la lacrima di frustrazione che gli era sfuggita quando aveva strizzato le palpebre. «Oh...» sospirò, il silenzio nella foschia, i suoni della festa solo un'eco lontana.

Poi, le dita di Arthur sul suo polpaccio, ferme, una stretta inaspettata che non chiedeva il permesso. Merlin sobbalzò.

«Certo che so che l'avresti fatto, idiota» disse il principe di Camelot. «È per questo che non potevo lasciarti venire. Il  _mio_  compito è proteggerti. Non è tuo il compito di dare la vita per me. È la mia vita quella per te, non l'opposto. Si tratta di una mia responsabilità, di un patto che ho intenzione di onorare fino in fondo.» E ritirò la mano, lasciandolo frastornato. «Va' a dormire. Domani c'è la cerimonia» concluse, gli occhi due fessure puntate verso il castello.

Merlin, per una volta tanto, gli ubbidì e se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro. Dopotutto, aveva sentito esattamente ciò di cui aveva avuto bisogno.

 

ɛɜ

 

La sala del trono era pervasa da un silenzio sottile e fragile. Lady Elena, in prima fila insieme ai nobili rappresentati dei sette regni, emetteva minuscoli sbuffi a intervalli regolari. Accanto a lei, lady Mithian stava ritta come se avesse avuto un libro appoggiato sul capo, ma si vedeva che si stava sforzando di rimanere con gli occhi aperti. L'idromele della sera prima faceva ancora sentire i suoi effetti sugli invitati.

I cavalieri di Camelot, avvolti nei loro mantelli rossi, erano in fila alla sinistra del principe. Gwaine alzò eloquentemente un sopracciglio alla sua volta. Arthur, impettito nel completo da cerimonia, alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quello scambio venne intercettato da re Uther, che rivolse uno sguardo severo al figlio.

Arthur sospirò, tamburellando le dita sulla propria coscia. Si sentiva un idiota, lì in piedi davanti ai suoi genitori e a re Balinor, in attesa. Era al centro dell'attenzione di tutti da un tempo decisamente sconveniente. Quello stupido di Merlin era riuscito ad essere in ritardo perfino il giorno delle nozze.

Arthur vide sua madre rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante ma poco efficace. Non vedeva l'ora che tutto quanto finisse; non era mai stato un tipo da grandi cerimonie e, in fondo, era come se lui e Merlin fossero stati sposati da tutta la vita. Non c'era assolutamente motivo di farne una gran questione.

Lady Freya era accanto a lady Mithian, le dita intrecciate in grembo e un'aria di educata attesa sul viso; almeno Merlin non era scappato con lei come aveva annunciato la sera prima.

Arthur allargò il palmo in un gesto d'impazienza, sentendo la stoffa dei guanti tirare contro la pelle. Si grattò la nuca, il naso. Il petto era come appesantito da un macigno. Stupido Merlin.

In quel momento i portoni della sala del trono di spalancarono con un cigolio e tutti si voltarono in uno scatto collettivo di teste (Arthur, forse, un pochino appena più senza fiato degli altri). Ma Merlin non c'era. La regina Hunith era arrivata da sola e ora camminava in gran fretta verso il principe di Camelot, i piccoli piedi scattanti sul tappeto rosso.

Arrivata davanti a lui, aprì la bocca, scosse la testa, prese un respiro... ma poi riunì le labbra in una linea storta. Arthur si incurvò verso di lei, come pronto a sentirla confessare un qualche segreto. Dov'era quell'idiota?

La regina di Albion indirizzò un'occhiata veloce e colpevole al marito e ai sovrani di Camelot. «Caro...» disse poi, allungandosi per sfiorare la guancia di Arthur.

Il principe di Camelot abbassò le palpebre, il cuore che sprofondava in fondo allo stomaco. Quello  _stupido_. Mai che gli rendesse le cose facili. «Aspettate solo qualche altro minuto» tuonò, liberandosi del mantello con uno scatto talmente repentino che un paio di nobili saltarono sul posto.

«Dove vai?» disse suo padre, alterato. Uther detestava quando qualcosa sfuggiva al suo controllo, ma Arthur non aveva tempo per occuparsi di questo, adesso.

Gli schiaffò il drappo rosso tra le braccia e disse: «Vado a prendere Merlin». Senza guardare nessuno, si diresse verso l'uscita, le lunghe falcate che si fondevano in una corsa, il resto del mondo una macchia sfocata. Nel chiacchiericcio generale, riuscì a distinguere la voce di sua madre che diceva qualcosa come “è così romantico...”.

Arthur volò, superando gli sguardi attoniti della servitù che portava ceste di vivande per la festa. Percorse la strada a memoria, il profilo che si stagliava contro i drappi polverosi, contro le vetrate dell'ala nord del castello. Prese la scala a chiocciola, ignorando quel pizzicore alla gamba destra che si faceva vivo ogni due o tre passi – al diavolo. Avrebbe tirato via Merlin per le orecchie, per quelle sue enormi orecchie, altro che. Come si permetteva di fargli sentire... sì, di fargli  _sentire_?

Salì l'ultimo gradino pieno di determinazione, carico dell'intramontabile orgoglio dei Pendragon, ma poi... trovò la vecchia porta di legno socchiusa; la luce passava attraverso la fessura e la voce di Merlin era morbida e appesantita nel pulviscolo.

«No, non posso farlo, non insistere anche tu» stava dicendo. Suonava preoccupato e il suo tono era come oppresso da un peso. Arthur non l'aveva mai sentito così.

Schiacciò la schiena contro la parete di mattoni. Riprese fiato, in ascolto.

«Non si può odiare davvero la metà che ci completa, giovane padrone» disse una voce ruvida e cavernosa – Kilgharrah, riconobbe Arthur.

«Ma io odio tutto questo quando lo odia lui!» esclamò il principe di Camelot. «Ha detto che è lui che deve proteggermi, darmi la sua vita. Capisci? Si sente così tanto obbligato a farlo ed è talmente ligio al dovere che non potrebbe mai comportarsi diversamente. Quel cretino» disse con ardore, e una vena pulsò fastidiosamente sulla tempia di Arthur. «Quel cretino non vede a un palmo dal suo naso e... uh...»

Un suono soffocato, quasi che Merlin avesse schiacciato una mano contro la propria bocca per impedirsi di parlare. Arthur si accigliò.

Il drago sbuffò dolcemente una zaffata dalle narici. «Merlin» chiamò, molto più umano di quanto non fosse mai apparso al principe di Camelot. «Devi dirgli ciò che provi e ciò che ti turba.»

Un singhiozzo mal trattenuto.

Dèi del cielo. Merlin stava forse... piangendo?

«Come potergli dire che-che io invece lo v... lo v-voglio?» tentennò Merlin. «Che la mia vita è nelle mani di un uomo che ho visto non p-più di venti volte da quando sono nato... e che, ciononostante, sento di appartenergli, e-e che questo mi spaventava da morire, e che non v-voglio che lui si senta legato a me per obbligo mentre io...»

Il principe di Camelot appoggiò la guancia contro i mattoni e si morse il labbro.

«Perché forse Arthur è nato per essere mio» stava dicendo Merlin, fermandosi per tirare su sonoramente con il naso, «ma i-io sono nato per Arthur, a causa sua, destinato a lui, per merito suo, per lui. Ti... rendi conto, Kilgharrah, quanto è stato feroce il destino? Per molto tempo ho cercato di ribellarmi in tu-tutti i modi alla nostra unione, di scappare, ma mai ho potuto odiare lui, mai... e neanche adesso» quasi mormorò, costringendo Arthur a tendere le orecchie. «Neanche adesso ri-riesco a odiarlo, come dici tu. E ci ho provato, sai.» Una risata debole, un fruscio di ali.

«Vorrei detestarlo per quanto mi fa soffrire... sarebbe più facile. Se-se lui avesse capito davvero, avrebbe compreso il male che mi ha fatto impedendomi di raggiungerlo in battaglia...»

«Due facce di una stessa medaglia...» cantilenò il drago, come se stesse ripetendo una formula magica precisa, potente e conosciuta da tutti.

«È così strano, io stesso non lo capisco, n-non ho mai capito niente di tutto questo» disse Merlin, mangiandosi le parole. Poi non aggiunse altro e per un po' Arthur rimase ad ascoltare i suoi deboli singhiozzi, nascosto al di là della tana dei draghi.

Era incredibile che non si fossero accorti di lui; era sicuro di star respirando così rumorosamente e, d'improvviso, era diventato cosciente di ogni briciolo di pelle del suo corpo, di ogni nervo. Gli sembrava di essere talmente goffo, di occupare troppo spazio. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, non si era mai sentito così piccolo.

Attese che Merlin si calmasse, che lo facessero anche i battiti del proprio cuore. Tentò maldestramente di mettere su un'espressione dignitosa e severa, ma abbandonò il proposito quasi subito e sgusciò oltre la porta.

Bastò il rumore delle suole dei suoi stivali a far voltare Merlin.

«Mi hai trovato» esalò quest'ultimo, le mani dietro la schiena. Aveva gli occhi rossi, il naso violaceo e i capelli sparati ovunque, come se ci avesse passato in mezzo le dita senza sosta. Stava proprio al centro di un cono luminoso, il debole sole che lo avvolgeva.

Arthur dovette fare uno sforzo non trascurabile per non fiondarsi subito da lui. «Certo che ti ho trovato» disse, il pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva, tradendo la sua emozione.

Kilgharrah sbuffò sarcasticamente (sì, la dannata lucertola sapeva anche dare inflessioni sarcastiche ai proprio sbuffi). «Giovani schiocchi» si rammaricò. Poi sbatacchiò le ali con forza, facendo volare la paglia tutto intorno a loro.

Arthur dovette schermarsi il volto con una mano; quando riaprì gli occhi, Kilgharrah era già sparito oltre l'apertura circolare della torre e Merlin lo stava fissando... no, stava fissando la sua mano. Duramente. «I guanti. Sempre i guanti» disse, la voce ancora arrochita ma altera.

«Cosa hanno che non va i miei guanti?» chiese il principe di Camelot, avvicinandosi con attenzione.

«E me lo chiede anche» Merlin soffiò. «Hai sempre tenuto nascosta con un guanto la mano che dovrebbe portare l'anello della mia famiglia, ecco cosa» aggiunse, scandendo le parole con una certa ferocia. Come se si fosse tenuto dentro quell'idea per troppo tempo, pensando e ripensando al modo migliore per esprimerla a parole, ma poi si fosse lasciato trasportare dalla frustrazione. «Hai sempre voluto pensarci il meno possibile, non è vero?» lo accusò. «Per questo porti i guanti, è chiaro.»

Arthur... Arthur non avrebbe voluto ridere. Merlin aveva un'espressione sconvolta, il volto pallido e le iridi acquose – ma, allo stesso tempo, sfoggiava quell'aria di sfida che non lo abbandonava mai, quella che faceva pensare ad Arthur che avrebbe potuto sferrargli un pugno da un momento all'altro. Dunque, il principe di Camelot non avrebbe dovuto ridere, davvero; soprattutto perché Merlin sembrava aver sofferto, e questo stesso fatto faceva sentire male Arthur in modo imbarazzante e viscerale.

Però rise. Scoppiò a ridere tenendosi la pancia, buttando la testa all'indietro. Fu più forte di lui, una sorta di esorcismo a tutta la tensione accumulata, perché,  _davvero, Merlin? I guanti, sul serio?_

«Lo sapevo che eri stupido» disse, singhiozzando un po' istericamente, «ma non credevo che la tua idiozia si estendesse fino a questo punto.»

Poi, visto che la faccia del principe di Albion si stava facendo progressivamente più livida e che non ci teneva ad azzuffarsi contro il suo sposo il giorno delle nozze, fece del suo meglio per ricomporsi e spiegarsi. (C'entrava pure il fatto che volesse che Merlin fosse felice e sereno. Che lo fosse immediatamente. Anche se non sarebbe mai stato tanto facile poterlo esprimere ad alta voce, quel fattore andava considerato.)

«Non è come credi» disse allora Arthur, andando ad afferrare il gomito dell'altro in un gesto deciso.

«Allora perché non mi hai mai dato l'anello dei De Bois?» fece Merlin, indurendo la mascella. Sembrava volerlo incenerire con lo sguardo, eppure non si muoveva. Restava alto e fiero e... dèi, com'era  _perfetto_. Lo era anche se stava parlando di un mucchio di cose che per Arthur non avevano alcun senso.

«Io ti ho donato il mio anello di famiglia» stava dicendo il principe moro con forza, quasi stesse combattendo contro di lui, spada in pungo. «Il giorno del tuo diciottesimo compleanno, te l'ho fatto consegnare a Camelot dai miei legati. Da quel momento in poi, ho sempre visto le tue mani nascoste dai guanti. Non hai mai indossato l'anello in mia presenza, o, se l'hai fatto, ti sei sempre assicurato che io non lo vedessi. Oltretutto...» Guardò a terra solo per un momento, scoprendo il fianco forse volutamente, con una sincerità disarmante. «Oltretutto non hai mai dato a me il tuo anello...»

Lo stomaco di Arthur si contrasse. «Volevo farlo il giorno delle nozze» disse, il ghigno allibito in contrasto con le parole quasi sommesse.

Merlin si fece tutto occhi. «Oh... davvero?» sussurrò e, dopo un momento di stasi, prese a tormentarsi il polso (incredibilmente distraente, bisognava che smettesse). «Beh, come... come potevo sapere che l'avresti fatto solo il giorno del matrimonio?»

«Hai ragione» annuì Arthur, e ciò ebbe il potere di zittire il principe di Albion, perché non era affatto comune che lui gli desse ragione.

Poi, visto che sembrava che Merlin non avesse intenzione di abbandonare quel gesto nervoso, Arthur fece scivolare la mano dal suo gomito appuntito fino a circondargli il polso. Passò le dita sopra le sue nocche, lievemente; sfiorò l'indice e il medio affusolati con qualcosa che avrebbe potuto essere il fantasma di una carezza. La destra di Merlin si chiuse con un piccolo scatto.

A quel punto Arthur, come fossero stati due bambini che giocavano a indovinare in quale pugno stava nascosto il sassolino, gli porse entrambi i palmi. Li sollevò appena, invitandolo silenziosamente a togliergli i guanti.

Merlin esitò. Le labbra erano pressate in una linea quasi invisibile. Dal suo collo teso spuntava in rilievo una vena sottile e il torso era ritto, rigido. Stava trattenendo il fiato, Arthur se n'era accorto. Erano molto vicini, adesso. Non lo erano mai stati così tanto se non per litigare. Arthur abbassò le palpebre piegando appena la testa in giù. Piegando la testa a Merlin, il corpo che dimostrava inconsciamente la sua resa.

Merlin inspirò con troppa forza, spezzando il ritmo dei suoi respiri; le sue dita toccarono la punta dei guanti di Arthur, facendosi a poco a poco più temerarie. Approdarono fino ai suoi palmi e li occuparono, saggiandone la forma, ma senza stringerli – il vincitore che esplorava il campo di battaglia appena conquistato.

Un sospiro scappò dalla bocca di Arthur. «Come io sono nelle tue mani...» disse piano, proprio quando Merlin infilò i pollici tra la sua pelle e la stoffa, «... tu sei nelle mie. Ho sempre pensato di dovermi prendere cura delle mani che portavano il tuo anello, se volevo prendermi cura di te.»

Infine, il principe di Albion gli sfilò i guanti, ma lo fece senza guardare, gli occhi fermi nei suoi. Arthur lo sentì trovare subito l'anello della famiglia Emrys al suo anulare sinistro. Vide quelle sopracciglia scure corrucciarsi mentre circondava il metallo con delicatezza, le labbra tremare nell'accenno di un sorriso quando toccò il piccolo opale in rilievo.

«L'hai sempre avuto con te?» chiese Merlin.

Arthur deglutì. «Ehm...» incominciò. Ma il principe di Albion stava intrecciando le dita con le sue, adesso. Lo stava facendo con attenzione, come per vedere se avrebbero potuto incastrarsi bene e, sì, si incastravano perfettamente. « _Mer_ lin... Non è solo senso del dovere» buttò fuori il principe di Camelot. «Non è per rispettare la tradizione o la volontà superiore del Fato. L'obbligo di proteggerti... non è un obbligo più di quanto non sia una priorità.»

Merlin cercò i suoi occhi, le pupille che saettavano sul suo viso a destra e a sinistra. Non ci credeva, quell'idiota, vero?

Eppure, per Arthur era così chiaro. Su questo, almeno, non si era mai sentito incerto. Non aveva mai dubitato che proteggere Merlin, dargli la sua vita, matrimonio o no, fosse stato qualcosa di giusto, di naturale e inevitabile; perché, se Merlin fosse stato nei guai, non sarebbe forse stata l'unica soluzione possibile quella di dare tutto se stesso, tutto quello che aveva, per aiutarlo?

Il pensiero che potesse accadere qualcosa al principe di Albion aveva sempre avuto la capacità di bloccare Arthur; di far diventare ogni respiro una stilettata di giaccio che gli feriva le vene. All'inizio era stato perché l'avevano cresciuto per questo, raccontandogli come storia della buonanotte la promessa dell'avvenire splendente che avrebbe unito i due principi e i loro regni. Ma poi, quando Merlin si era trovato in difficoltà (e pareva capitasse ogni volta che si incontravano, davvero), Arthur aveva sentito il bisogno di mantenere quella promessa.

Superati gli otto anni, aveva capito che devolvere la vita a una persona significava qualcosa di importante; a tredici anni, l'idea del matrimonio era stata un po' più chiara. Dopo i quindici era capitato che, un bel giorno, ci pensasse fitto e fitto e poi si dicesse “perché no”.

E quando stava lontano da Merlin, per quel lungo, interminabile lasso di tempo che era tutto il resto dell'anno a cominciare dal giorno in cui lasciavano Albion... Arthur si guardava la mano sinistra coperta dal guanto e pensava: «Quell'idiota si sarà cacciato in qualche guaio?»

Così, a poco a poco, tornare da Merlin, dal suo pessimo senso dell'umorismo, dai suoi modi insubordinati e dalle sue orecchie troppo sporgenti era diventato un po' come tornare a casa.

« _Mer_ lin, io...» disse Arthur, leccandosi le labbra.

Il principe di Albion fece sbattere le ciglia e si mosse sul posto, annuendo lentamente.

«Prima che al destino o alle nostre famiglie, do retta alla mia coscienza...» disse Arthur, strizzando brevemente le dita tra le sue. Poi infilò la mano sotto la propria casacca, facendo scivolare oltre la testa la catenina che portava sempre con lui. Aprì la chiusura e liberò l'anello dei De Bois, calzandolo in modo maldestro all'anulare sinistro di Merlin. «... Do retta al mio cuore» ammise.

«Ooh» fece Merlin, illuminandosi. Fissò il gioiello dorato al dito e il suo viso si aprì, si alleggerì come se fosse venuto a conoscenza di un segreto d'importanza capitale. E poi: «Arthur... stai arrossendo?» chiese, un sorriso accecante.

«Non sto arros-»

_Idiota_.

Il principe di Camelot girò i tacchi, indignato. Uscì dalla tana dei draghi tutto impettito, tirandosi dietro un Merlin che ridacchiava con troppa sicurezza. Ma la sua mano era in quella di Arthur, morbida; la stretta era salda, indissolubile.

 

ɛɜ

 

Merlin e Arthur stavano uno davanti all'altro, le mani congiunte.

Le regine di Camelot e Albion si erano commosse; la bionda era impegnata a tamponarsi gli occhi e l'altra era tutta intenta a trattenere le lacrime di felicità. Re Balinor stava recitando le formule cerimoniali con la caratteristica aria impacciata che lo circondava sempre, a meno che non stesse cavalcando un drago. Re Uther rimaneva apparentemente impassibile, ma la solennità era tradita dagli occhi lucidi di orgoglio. I nobili e le principesse dei sette regni trattenevano il fiato collettivamente, in attesa del fatidico momento della fasciatura delle mani degli sposi. L'unione di due reami tanto importanti non era un evento al quale si assisteva tutti i giorni.

In realtà, Merlin tutto questo lo ignorava. Per lui esisteva solo Arthur: i capelli biondi appena scompigliati di lato, la fascia d'oro della corona sopra la fronte, il viso contratto in un leggero nervosismo, sorprendente e decisamente adorabile – no, questo non gliel'avrebbe detto, ovviamente. Però...

Merlin abbassò la testa mordendosi il labbro.

Arthur. Stava sposando Arthur, fiero e nobile cavaliere, spada e scudo solido e silenzioso, campione e soldato, arrogante e magnifico e... ora di Merlin,  _suo._ Forse suo da sempre.La sua intera vita lo aveva condotto a questo momento e adesso non sembrava più tanto qualcosa di inevitabile, ma di naturale...

Guardò ancora il principe di Camelot. Il suo corpo era in tensione, lo sentiva nonostante Arthur nascondesse l'emozione dietro il muro del portamento militare. Ma la piega in cui si incurvavano le sue spalle diceva molto a Merlin, che sapeva come interpretarla; la conosceva, e ora sentiva di volerla conoscere ancora di più. Uno strano desiderio iniziava a fare capolino dalla bocca del suo stomaco, un formicolio che lo incoraggiava a saggiare con i propri palmi tutte le linee del corpo di quell'uomo che gli stava davanti. La voglia di svelarne ogni segreto e mettersi a nudo per lui allo stesso modo palpitava insieme al suo cuore, gentile e costante. Merlin arrossì, muovendo impercettibilmente le mani in quelle di Arthur.

« _Mer_ lin» sussurrò il suo sposo, abbassando appena il mento. Le iridi chiare brillavano di divertimento e quel sorrisetto strafottente che in genere faceva venire voglia a Merlin di schiaffeggiarlo, ora... ora...

«Cosa?» disse il principe di Albion, cadendo dalle nuvole.

L'altro ammiccò alla loro destra, dove i quattro sovrani erano in educata attesa di un segno di riconoscimento. Balinor stava porgendo in avanti il lungo nastro rosso.

«Oh... oh sì, giusto» bofonchiò Merlin, afferrando un lembo della stoffa con fare incerto.

Arthur ridacchiò in un sospiro – ‘ _Asino_ ’, pensò Merlin con uno slancio di affetto. Poi, invece che passare direttamente il nastro intorno al polso di Arthur, sciolse per un momento la mano dalla sua. Il biondo spinse in fuori il labbro confusamente, la cicatrice che si incrinava insieme alla pelle del ponte del naso. Merlin, sorridendo, iniziò ad attorcigliare piano piano il nastro intorno ad ognuna delle sue dita. Cinque piccole fasce rosse come cinque anelli.

«Vuoi stare sicuro, eh?» disse Arthur, ma anziché strafottente suonò piuttosto soffocato.

«Rinnovo la promessa che ci siamo fatti alla nascita» mormorò Merlin, in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lui. «La rinnovo cinque volte. Per te, anche dieci. Anche mille volte, mille vite.»

Poteva dirlo, ora che sapeva che pure per Arthur non si trattava di un obbligo, ma di una necessità. Adesso che si sentiva legato a lui come non mai, non aveva più alcun senso tenersi tutto dentro. La devozione infinita traboccava dalle sue labbra e dai suoi occhi, la magia faceva festa dentro di lui.

Arthur rimase per un momento senza parole, la bocca dischiusa, come se non avesse mai visto davvero Merlin fino a quel momento, o almeno non nella sua completezza. Si riscosse schiarendosi la gola. Riportò la mano del principe di Albion nella sua e le fasciò insieme, coprendo le dita, le nocche, il suo polso; lentamente, con cura, come una carezza.

Si guardarono sorridendo e Arthur era per Merlin il mondo intero.

«Lunga vita al principe Merlin!» scandì qualcuno. «Lunga vita al principe Arthur!»

L'augurio rimbombò per tutta la sala, ripetuto all'infinito da ogni ospite come con una sola voce. I sovrani di Camelot e Albion si stringevano gli avambracci in segno di fratellanza. Merlin non aveva occhi che per Arthur e Arthur guardava lui, mille promesse silenziose che correvano tra loro, le mani calde che non si lasciavano.

 

ɛɜ

 

Svicolarono via dalla festa quando Arthur ebbe l'impressione che si sarebbe ripetuta l'esatta situazione della sera precedente.

Erano ormai almeno due ore che si protraevano canti e balli, e l'odore di vino permeava di nuovo l'aria. Certo, ora che Arthur si sentiva un pochino più leggero non era stato tanto male, festeggiare. Merlin, però, aveva già infilato la corona alle corna della testa di cinghiale appesa al muro e aveva danzato, a turno, con quasi tutte le dame presenti. Non cambiava mai, era sempre il solito esagerato.

Quando Arthur vide che il legato di Essetir, sotto la rinnovata spinta di idromele incendiario, aveva preso a battere il palmo sulla spalla di Merlin con foga, lì per lì penso di far finta di niente (tanto per farla pagare all'idiota). Però poi si accorse che l'uomo era talmente forte che a Merlin tremavano le gambe a ogni colpo, e allora decise di intervenire. Dopotutto, le quattro note che il menestrello si ostinava a ripetere stavano iniziando a dargli sui nervi.

«Devo dirti quella cosa di cui parlavamo prima,  _Mer_ lin» disse, annunciando platealmente la sua presenza all'altro principe e al legato.

«Cosa?» fece Merlin, sbattendo le ciglia.

«Quella che mi avevi chiesto tu.»

«Ma io non ti avevo chiesto niente.»

Arthur chiuse gli occhi, sospirando mentalmente per quanto fosse idiota l'uomo della sua vita. Afferrò il consorte per il gomito e gli sibilò all'orecchio: « _Quella_  cosa. In camera tua.»

«Oh?»

«Ooh» esclamò il nobile di Essetir. «Ma sì, certo, perdonatemi. Non era mia intenzione rubarvi il vostro compagno, principe. Certo, alla vostra età il sangue ribolle nelle vene e, dopotutto, si tratta della prima notte di nozze...»

Arthur sentì le guance arrostirsi d'imbarazzo e vide che Merlin aveva iniziato a boccheggiare come un pesce, ma, anziché chiarire l'equivoco, ne approfittò per ottenere una via di fuga. «Siete molto comprensivo. D'altronde, saprete come funzionano queste cose» disse, baldanzoso. «Vi ringrazio, buona serata.» E, senza perdere altro tempo, spinse Merlin in modo piuttosto ovvio verso l'uscita.

«Principe Arthur» li intercettò quasi subito il sovrano di Nemeth, alzando l'indice. «Una parola per quanto riguarda la distribuzione del grano promesso al mio regno...»

«Perdonatemi, mio signore» replicò svelto lui, senza rallentare il passo. «Il mio consorte non si sente bene, lo accompagno nelle sue stanze.»

«Oh... oh, sì, scusateci» disse Merlin, afferrando finalmente il punto. «Ho un mal di testa, davvero...» aggiunse con troppa enfasi.

Arthur scosse il capo; fece giusto in tempo a notare che Merlin alzava lo sguardo al soffitto in un gesto d'esasperazione quando Re Uther si parò davanti a loro. Lo vide aprire la bocca ma direzionò Merlin in modo che lo deviassero a sinistra. «Non ora, papà. Merlin non sta bene» mentì spudoratamente, con la tipica sicurezza dei Pendragon.

«Tutto questo vino...» gli diede man forte il moro.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, stavano correndo per il corridoio come bambini. Immagini di loro due da piccoli che fuggivano dalle riunioni dei consigli si dipanarono nella mente di Arthur, evanescenti fili d'argento. Le risate erano già sull'orlo delle labbra di entrambi. Un senso di euforia si impadronì di Arthur, divorando con soddisfazione la strada dei suoi muscoli, dei tendini, delle vene.

Il principe di Camelot spalancò la porta delle stanze di Merlin, ce lo spinse dentro, richiuse il passaggio, si voltò... e Merlin era lì, la punta del naso quasi incollata alla sua. Una gamba in mezzo alle sue, ma senza contatto, senza toccarlo davvero. «E ora?» esalò.

«Ora...» ingoiò Arthur, sbattendo la testa contro il legno con un piccolo  _tumph._

Gli occhi di Merlin divennero grandi, curiosi e timorosi insieme. Aspettava.

Arthur espirò rumorosamente, lo sguardo già appesantito che cadeva sulle labbra piene dell'altro. Merlin si sporse quel tanto che bastò a far aderire il torace col suo, piano, e in quel preciso momento la strana tensione che sempre era corsa tra loro toccò l'apice; così, in un formicolio di arti e respiro trattenuto, con le palpebre ben sollevate, Merlin lo baciò.

Uno schiocco umido, ma non abbastanza, e poi non c'era più, già aveva tirato indietro la testa. Ma non si era allontanato: il torace era ancora contro quello di Arthur, si sollevava e si abbassava a un ritmo alternato al suo, complementare.

La prima mossa.

La stanza immersa nel silenzio, un solo fiato caldo, fermo, occhi blu acquosi nel buio.

Poi Arthur passò un braccio intorno alla sua vita, velocemente, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò come si deve, perché nemmeno sapeva baciarlo come si deve, quello sciocco. Nessuna protesta, solo Merlin che sospirava, la bocca aperta contro la sua, e che si scioglieva, tremando appena.

Il caldo dei loro respiri mescolati, delle labbra finalmente incollate le une alle altre. La testa che si svuotava, tutte le estremità che formicolavano in quel contatto tanto atteso.

Arthur lo sostenne con troppa forza, strizzò la sua tunica tra le dita – e perché mai le braccia di Merlin erano distese lungo i suoi fianchi, perché non lo stava stringendo? Il principe di Camelot ruggì, la lingua che leccava insistentemente quella di Merlin, i denti, poi l'arco della bocca che si era scolpito nel cervello a forza di guardare. Infine Merlin ricordò di usare il suo solito temperamento e rispose con la stessa foga. Con un gemito soffocato gli intrecciò le dita tra i capelli, aggrappandosi con trasporto alle ciocche bionde e, in un attimo, il bacio si fece una gara convulsa – vinceva chi divorava l'altro per primo.

Inebriato da lui, Arthur infilò senza preamboli le mani sotto la tunica di Merlin, facendolo sobbalzare. Premette i polpastrelli contro la sua pelle e la trovò liscia e tiepida. Sorridendo sulle sue labbra, fece pressione con più intento, con l'obiettivo preciso di lasciare la sua impronta. Per tutta risposta, si guadagnò un morso deciso al labbro inferiore.

«Ahi!» protestò.

«Idiota» puntualizzò il principe di Albion. Il fiato corto dimezzò l'enfasi del rimprovero.

«Perdona la mancanza di finezza» si ritrovò a mormorare Arthur contro la sua guancia. Le parole gli sfuggirono senza che lui se ne rendesse conto.

Tante volte aveva pensato a quel momento, immaginandosi di rendere giustizia al suo sposo, di onorare lui e il loro legame amandolo con rispetto. Quando era al fronte e credeva che ogni notte potesse essere l'ultima, niente sapeva addolcire le ore del riposo come la prospettiva di poter dormire, in futuro, con il suo consorte. A poco a poco, l'idea della pace era diventata un letto morbido, un abbraccio caldo, un bacio lungo e affettuoso.

Adesso, invece, non c'era niente di tutto questo. C'era la voglia di prendere Merlin, sentirlo solido tra le sue braccia e i suoi polpacci, intorno a lui, dappertutto; di spogliarlo, averlo nudo per lui, farlo ansimare, farlo sciogliere.

La guerra l'aveva indurito più di quanto non si fosse reso conto. I modi di un soldato non erano delicati. Il pensiero fisso di una morte sempre dietro l'angolo, che aveva imparato ad accettare fieramente, gli aveva lasciato una fame addosso di cui si accorgeva solo ora. Un fuoco che non aveva fatto altro che alimentarsi da quando Merlin era cresciuto nei propri abiti e la sua forma si era fatta snella e spigolosa anziché troppo sottile; da quando le ossa del suo polso che si intravedevano se la manica saliva avevano iniziato a diventare qualcosa di invitante, prezioso e delicato, da proteggere e circondare e baciare.

E Merlin adesso pareva preso dalla medesima foga, forse nata dagli stessi anni di attesa, di scontri elettrici senza via d'uscita. Era come se, una volta sposati, sentissero di potersi prendere ognuno la desiderata rivincita sull'altro. Ognuno stava mettendo a disposizione il proprio corpo per l'altro, per vedere chi capitolava prima.

Arthur passò il pollice sulla bocca invitante del consorte, premendo troppo forte solo per vederla arrossarsi ancora di più. Sentì lambire il polpastrello dalla punta della lingua di Merlin; lo infilò tra le sue labbra umide e Merlin lo succhiò piano. Il mugolio basso di approvazione che emise fece vedere per un attimo le stelle ad Arthur, e risuonò nel suo petto con uno scoppiettio di scintille.

Poi Merlin tornò alle sue labbra, prendendole al sicuro tra le proprie. Maldestramente, tentò di alzare la tunica di Arthur senza smettere di accarezzare la lingua nella sua bocca. Le ginocchia del principe di Camelot si fecero di cera, tutti i nervi tremarono, la porta dietro di lui l'unico sostegno contro l'assalto del compagno.

Non poteva lasciarsi sopraffare così; prese un respiro rubandolo dalla bocca dell'altro, gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo voltò, scambiando le loro posizioni. Non gli diede tempo di reagire e lo liberò della giacca, spronandolo a scalzare gli stivali con la punta dei suoi. Con uno scatto gli alzò le braccia contro la porta e poi gli sfilò la tunica e i pantaloni, quasi in un sol gesto. Merlin era nudo, la pelle bianca nelle ombre grigie e blu, i muscoli sottili e tesi. Il rosso sulla bocca gonfia, intorno al collo e alle orecchie, il nero delle ciglia abbassate sugli occhi.

Senza fiato, ancora una volta. Ecco come lo riducevano gli scontri con il principe di Albion.

Arthur andò a seppellire la testa sulla sua spalla, immergendosi nell'odore fresco e pungente della sua carne. Vi lasciò l'impronta del proprio respiro, sigillando la pelle alla base del collo con le sue labbra, succhiando come un assetato. Sentì lo sposo sobbalzare violentemente e intrecciò le dita della mano sinistra con la sua, ancora alta contro la porta. L'anello di opale cozzò con quello dei De Bois.

«È amore, questo?» si ritrovò a chiedere. Doveva sapere.

Silenzio.

Merlin deglutì. «Vuoi che lo sia?»

«Rispondi: lo è per te?» incalzò Arthur, la voce mozzata.

«E per te?»

«Rispondi.»

In quel momento, Arthur sentì la certezza che nessuno dei due l'avrebbe detto prima dell'altro. Nessuno si sarebbe lasciato veder crollare, almeno non senza lottare fino all'ultimo, almeno non ora. Ma poi Merlin arricciò le dita sulla stoffa della sua casacca, invitandolo a togliersela. Arthur dovette solo sollevare le braccia e l'altro lo fece per lui, attentamente. Allo stesso modo slacciò il nodo dei suoi pantaloni, passandogli le mani sui fianchi, sui glutei, direzionandolo come voleva per finire di spogliarlo. Quando l'ebbe fatto, si tirò indietro, d'improvviso smarrito, incerto.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre, non sapendo cosa fare. « _Mer_ lin?» tentennò. Abbassò lo sguardo su se stesso, prendendo consapevolezza dei segni che i due anni di guerra avevano lasciato sul suo corpo. Sentì lo stomaco sprofondargli a terra, mosse nervosamente le dita dei piedi sul pavimento gelido. Non era forse come Merlin si aspettava?

«Avevo ragione» sussurrò il principe di Albion. Con la punta dell'indice andò a tracciare una cicatrice irregolare che si diramava lungo tutto il torace di Arthur.

Ah, sì. Se la ricordava bene. Era stato fortunato a sopravvivere, quella volta.

Di colpo, il viso di Merlin si ruppe in una maschera di dolore. «Saresti potuto morire e io non sarei stato con te e l’ultima cosa che ti avrei detto sarebbe stata quello  _sparisci, testa di fagiolo_  di due anni fa» disse in un solo fiato, buttandogli le braccia al collo.

Arthur oscillò, stordito dall'intensità del momento. Sollevò le mani ma le tenne per aria, non sapendo bene cosa fare.

«Saresti potuto morire. Arthur...» La sua voce era così così triste, quasi inconsolabile; ma c'era una fermezza nascosta dietro di essa, una determinazione incredibile nel modo in cui si teneva aggrappato ad Arthur, il naso sulla sua spalla... come se stesse facendo un voto segreto.

Allora Arthur lo strinse forte. «Non sarei mai potuto morire lontano da te» ammise, e in quel momento seppe che era vero. La ragione che l'aveva fatto lottare disperatamente per la sua esistenza era sempre stata quella. «La mia vita ti appartiene, no?»

Sì, la sua vita era sempre appartenuta a Merlin, e Arthur l'aveva conservata per poterla donare a lui.

Il suo consorte prese di nuovo il suo labbro superiore tra le proprie in uno scatto quasi violento. Non chiese accesso alla sua bocca né lo lascio, ma continuò a tenerlo lì, sbilanciandolo con tutto il suo peso. Respiravano forte, ora, in un bacio quasi si aggredivano, e le mani di Merlin erano ovunque, sulla sua schiena, in mezzo alle sue gambe, frugando, cercando, toccando.

«Oh...» Arthur abbassò le palpebre.

Merlin lo spinse indietro di qualche passo, fino a che lui non sentì i polpacci sbattere contro il letto; ce lo buttò sopra, premendo contro il suo petto e liberando la sua bocca con uno schiocco. «È vero» disse, serio ma con il viso in fiamme. «La tua vita è mia. Ora lo so che è mia, quindi me ne prenderò cura io, visto che tu sembri incapace di farlo bene.»

«Ti sopravvaluti» disse Arthur, ma si sistemò meglio tra le lenzuola, permettendo all'altro di sovrastarlo.

«Neanche un po'» esalò Merlin, coprendolo col suo corpo. Si appoggiò sui gomiti e gli circondò la testa tra le braccia, avvolgendolo nel suo calore come a volergli fare da scudo. «Non ti permetterò più di andare da solo» mormorò. I suoi occhi erano umidi e tremavano nell'ombra, ma le sue parole erano salde, d'acciaio.

«Semmai sarò io a darti il permesso per venire con me» disse Arthur.

Un sorrisetto. «Ti piacerebbe credere di avere tutto questo potere.»

In realtà, in quel momento ad Arthur non era molto chiaro chi avesse potere su chi. Forse avevano entrambi la forza di piegarsi l'uno con l'altro e questo era tanto spaventoso quanto meravigliosamente giusto, perché rendeva ogni confronto uno scontro ad armi pari.

«Ora sta' zitto» disse comunque il principe di Albion, abbracciandolo e tirandolo a sé per scambiare le loro posizioni.

Ma fu Merlin a zittirlo, aggrappandosi a lui con le braccia e le gambe, baciandolo ancora e ancora.

 

Quella notte i due principi, consumando il matrimonio, rinnovarono la promessa che li aveva unti ancor prima che venissero alla luce. La terra diede loro la sua benedizione, addolcendo l'amore con profumi di pino, e la luna vegliò sull'unione di Camelot e Albion. La magia cantò, tenuta al sicuro nell'intreccio dei loro corpi, sigillata dalle loro bocche.

 

«Alla fine mi hai trovato» disse Merlin, le dita che accarezzavano i capelli alla base del suo collo.

Arthur appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. «È stato facile. Sei sempre stato qui.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fine


End file.
